Spirited Away/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Zak: How are we doing with the chores of the Chaos? Caramba: Proton agitators discharged, Captain. Cece: High sail repaired and better than ever! (Cece notices that Crogar is doing the laundry) Crogar: Ah! Laundry is springtime fresh, Captain! Cece: (points at Crogar's pink bloomer) That is… quite a color, Crogar… Crogar: Haha! Thanks! Zak: Clovis, what about you? The deck isn't going to swab itself! (Clovis flies by) And PS, I know that means mop. I looked it up. Clovis: Over my dead body! Oh wait, I don't have one! Ha ha ha ha ha! (Zak chases after Clovis who's running down the stairs to the deck) Zak: Ah! No no no no no! You're not skipping out again! This time you'll suck it up like everyone-- (slips on a mop that Clovis places on a step of the stairs) Oooh! (falls onto the deck) Ah… Cece: Guess someone has to do it. And you did look up the definition of “swab”, right? Clovis: Ha ha ha! Nah nah nah nah nah nah! You missed a spot. (Unbeknownst to the Seven Cs, someone is watching them) Male Zitean: They look nice. You think they'd be a good fit? Female Zitean: They're perfect. So… solid. Zak: Ha. Ha. Phasing through stuff and skipping out on chores. That is sooo easy! Clovis: Sometimes I do wish I had my body ba-- (gets sucked into a vortex) Aaah! Aaah! Zak and Cece: Clovis! (Zak whistles to the Plank, and he gets on it. He surfs up to the vortex) Zak: Clovis, hang on! (He suddenly can't enter the vortex, causing him to fall down. Zak grabs onto the sail and slides safely down onto the deck) What just happened? Calabrass: A vortex to Zite happened. (Zak thinks for a second) Zite, the Sea of Stars, ye brainless scallywag!' Caramba: But Clovis is bound to the Chaos. He can't go anywhere! Calabrass: Except to Zite! Weird as the Triangle rules are, ZIte breaks ‘em all! Zak: I noticed! That vortex bounced me right back! Calabrass: Only immaterial beings can enter the Sea of Stars. Lucky for you, the Eye of Zite can release a spirit from its body. Then you can follow the wee nit. But there's a catch. The Star-spectrum only lasts seven hours. If you're not back in your body in time, ye'll be a ghost forever! Zak: That's some catch… Calabrass: Aye. But the Eye only has enough juice to take two of ye. Caramba: Sorry, Zak. I did my time in the stars and I'm afraid. Maybe even terrified. Crogar: Crogar stays too. No way is Crogar leaving his muscles behind! Cece: I will go. I have always wanted to explore the Sea of Stars. Zak: Cool. Caramba, start the countdown. Seven hours! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Zite! Star-spectrum! (Zak, Calabrass, and Cece all have their spirits leaving their bodies.) Cece: Did it work? Are we really… spirits? Zak: One way to find out! (phases through the deck) It worked! This is 100% pure awesome! (Zak flies around the Chaos. Crogar touches Zak's physical body's nose) Crogar: Ah! Are they…? Caramba: Very much alive. (shows Crogar his scanner) Their vitals are stable. It's like they're sleeping. Zak: Hey, guys, we're right here! Can't you see us? Calabrass: We're spirits. No one can see or hear us on this plane. Zak: Then let's get our polter-guy back. Fasten your spirit belts, we're off to the Sea of Stars! (Zak and Cece both fly up to the vortex) Zak: How are we supposed to find anything? Unless you're into stars, this place is empty! Calabrass: Look again, matey! (Zak, Cece, and Calabrass all see a group of Ziteans) Cece: The Ziteans! According to ancient Atlantean Lore, they created the entire Cosmos. Zak Storm, do not agitate them. Do not even talk to them. In fact, look away! Zak: Relax! I can hang with the stars! Besides, they're our only chance to find Clovis. (to a female Zitean) Hiya Sir! Er… Miss? We're, um, looking for a friend. Hey! Big guy, over there! (the Ziteans all ignore him) Man, they say movie stars are stuck up. You'd think real star people would be more down to earth. Male Zitean: Maybe we can help? Cece: Salutations, Great Creators. We're looking for our friend Clovis. Small, blue… Zak: ...farts a lot? (Cece glares at him) What? It's accurate! Female Zitean: We know where your friend is. (Cece sighs) Male Zitean: Follow us, nice mortals… (Zak and Cece both follow the Zitean pair) Calabrass: Can we hurry this up, starshine? I can feel my powers drained by this wretched place. Cece: Calabrass, stay courteous! Male Zitean: Time is meaningless in the Sea of Stars… Female Zitean: ...For Zite has no boundaries. Zak: That's great for you, but Cal's right, we're on a schedule. (notices Clovis who's tied up on a spider-web) Oh! Look! Clovis! (Zak tries to cut the web, but Calabrass' blade doesn't budge. Clovis mumbles, but everyone then hears a noise) Cece: What is that? Male Zitean: That would be the Yellow G'Moondraï. (The Yellow G'Moondraï appears. Cece uses her blaster to fire at it, but it doesn't feel any harm) Cece: My bow, it's useless! (The Zitean pair leave) Zak: Time to unleash the Storm! Calabrass, gimme the Eye of Blazz! Calabrass: I'd love to, matey, but that Eye is back on the Chaos with the real me! Zak: Are you telling me that all seven Eyes are off limits? Calabrass: All except the one that brought ye here. Zak: Aha! The Eye of Zite. All right, got it! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Nebula Blade! (Zak and Calabrass summons the Nebula Blade) (Zak attacks the Yellow G'Moondraï) Zak: Ha! Even as a ghost I nailed it! (The Yellow G'Moondraï is about to attack Zak) Cece: He nailed it back! Zak: (dodges the Yellow G'Moondraï) Woah! Astro shuriken! (Calabrass transforms into a shuriken. The Yellow G'Moondraï attacks Zak) Ah! Ow! That hurt! What good is it to be ghostly if I can still be hurt? (Cece tries to untangle the web that ties up Clovis) Cece: Hurry, Zak Storm! There must be another Zite power! Zak: There is, but it's lame. Calabrass: Have some faith, lad! Zak: All right! (twirls Calabrass) Here goes nothing. Starlight showdown! (defeats the Yellow G'Moondraï) Wow. Suddenly I love glitter! Cece: Clovis? Are you okay? Who did this to you? Clovis: Those two weirdo gas nebula glowsticky clowns, that brought you here! Cece: The Ziteans? They're gone! Zak: Why would they kidnap Clovis and then agree to lead us to him? That doesn't make sense! Cece: Unless it was part of their plan. They must want something from us. Caramba: Crogar? Crogar! Zak and Cece have been gone for almost three hours. What if they don't make it back in time? (Unbeknownst to Caramba and Crogar, the two Ziteans appear out of the vortex and have overshadowed Zak's and Cece's bodies) What was that? Ah, I must be hearing things, again! (The Ziteans admire their respective host's body) Crogar: See? Good as old! Caramba worries too much. Caramba: Ah, thank Arcturus, you're back in your bodies! Female Zitean: Yes, it's good to have a body… Male Zitean: ...Err, again. Caramba: Hold on… Where is Clovis? Female Zitean: He's… here, but… Male Zitean: …he doesn't want to be seen. Crogar: Arr! Always playing silly tricks. Male Zitean: Yes. He's perhaps somewhere… farting, right? (Crogar's stomach rumbles) Crogar: Ah… Female Zitean: What is that unhallowed sound? Crogar: Crogar hungry. Crogar say we go grab some grub in Marituga! Male Zitean: Marituga. Yes, let's experience it. Zak: (sighs) Floating is tiring! Clovis: Oh, really? I thought I had it sooo easy. Calabrass: We're lost, lads. Those stars make no sense whatsoever, even to the greatest pirate that ever roamed the seas. I'm talking about me here. Zak: If we don't make it back in time, we're ghost toast. Clovis: Hey! I prefer the term “bodily challenged”. Besides, you'll get used to it after a few hundred years. Cece: If only you had the best Navigatrix in the Triangle with you… Zak: Yeah, that would be… (realizes that Cece is talking about herself) Oh… Cece: Follow me, boys. Clovis: Yes Cece! I take back most of the things I say about you when you're not around! (Cece, Clovis, and Zak all enter the vortex) Cece: Here it is! Zak: Oh, no… Look! Zak and Cece: They're gone! Cece: Our bodies! Calabrass: My swordy! (Zak sees his and Cece's bodies being possessed by the Zitean pair) Zak: That's what those two cosmic clowns were after. Our bodies! (Zak and Cece both fly towards the Ziteans. The male Zitean is about to eat a fruit, but the female Zitean is licking a door) Female Zitean: No, come and touch this “door”. Caramba: (to Crogar) You don't think something's a little off kilter here? Crogar: Our friends are hungry. Crogar act strange too when he's hungry. Strangely hungry. (Zak and Cece both fly in front of Caramba and Crogar) Zak: Guys! Guys! (Crogar and Caramba both walk through Zak and Cece's spirit forms) Cece: It is us! These two are imposters! Zak: It's no use. They can't see or even hear us. Clovis: That's because it takes a lot of practice for spirits to be noticed by humans. Just watch and learn! (flies behind Caramba and Crogar) Hey guys! Listen up! (Caramba turns around) Caramba: Ah, Clovis! Thank the Mergatroid! What happened up there? Clovis: Boy, oh boy, do I have a juicy secret about those two! (points at Zak and Cece's bodies) Ready? Get this: Zak and Cece are… (the chain from the Chaos pulls him back) Aaah! Cece: Urgh! We are no longer in Zite. Clovis is anchored to the Chaos again. Clovis: I don't understand. What secret? You have a secret? Male Zitean: Are you accusing me? Female Zitean: Come on, shiny friend. Let us experience the joy of eating the Crogar is raving about. Caramba: The Crogar? (The Ziteans both stand in front of Zak and Cece) Zak: Urgh! That's it! Get out of me right now! (Zak picks up Calabrass and try to fight his body, but because Zak and Calabrass are both in spirit form, Calabrass phases through Zak's body) Male Zitean: You can't get back into an already occupied body, mortal. You're powerless… But we're not! (The Male Zitean blasts at Zak and Cece) Zak and Cece: Aaah! (Zak and Cece both crash into a wagon) Caramba: Did you hear something? Male Zitean: You worry too much, metal man. Crogar: That's what Crogar says, but I call him Caramba. Calabrass: That was pretty powerful. And I know power. Well, I did, when I had the Eyes of the Seven Seas on me hilt. Zak: Wait, Calabrass, we can't return to our bodies, but you can return to your sword. Then you can warn our friends! Calabrass: Alas, the moment I return to the sword, it'll end the Star Spectrum spell! Cece: And we will lose our bodies forever. Zak: I love my body. I don't want some lame space ghost living in it! (Meanwhile, the Ziteans are eating at the marketplace) Caramba: Whoa! Your trip to Zite must have really drained your batteries. (Caramba hears sounds of footsteps. He turns around and sees an army of skeletons) Skeleton: Zak Storm! Caramba: A skeleton patrol! Oh, this is not our lucky day. (The civilians all run away) Crogar: Crogar does not want to be dsisturbed while Crogar's eating! (throws a large fish at a skeleton) Ah! Skeleton: Soldiers, prepare for battle! (The Ziteans are too busy eating to notice the chaos) Cece: Those two cretins are gonna get us killed! I do not wanna see this! Zak: Your ghost fingers are see-through. Cece: Argh! Skeleton 2: For Skullivaaar! (The skeletons charge to Crogar and Caramba) Crogar: Aha! (Zak and Cece both watch Crogar and Caramba fighting the skeletons) Zak: They're outnumbered! (Zak pulls out Calabrass) Cece: Zak, wait! (Zak flies to the skeletons) Zak: Yaaa! (tries to fight the skeletons, but he forgets that he and Calabrass can only phase through objects) Okay. I'm officially over that going-through-stuff thing. Cece: (to the Ziteans) Behind you! I mean… me! (A skeleton blasts at the Ziteans) Female Zitean: What is that strange unpleasant feeling? It… it hurts. Male Zitean: I didn't like that either. Not one bit. Crogar: Zak, maybe you can draw your sword now! (The Male Zitean draws out Calabrass' body) Male Zitean: Can you feel it too? Female Zitean: Yes. I was so entranced by the solid world I didn't notice. This artifact is infused with powerful magic. Zak: If those two get the powers of the Seven Seas… Calabrass: Don't worry, lads, I'm the only one who can activate the Eyes. (The Male Zitean removes the Eyes of the Seven Seas off of Calabrass' hilt) Kiss yer body good-bye! Cece: We're doomed. Zak: We need to do something! If they have control of our bodies and the Eyes… Male Zitean: (to the skeletons) You! Come and face us! (He freezes the skeletons with the Eye of Sino while the female Zitean fires them with the Eye of Blazz) That felt… good. Caramba: Um, guys, wasn't that a little over the top? Male Zitean: Move away, solids. You're boring us. (The male Zitean blasts at Crogar and Caramba with the Eye of Vapir) Caramba: Aah! Female Zitean: This solid world of yours is far more unpleasant than we thought. Male Zitean: Agree. I say we destroy it. (The Ziteans fly up and starts destroying things in Marituga) Caramba: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Crogar: Crogar still hungry? (Carama glares at him) Um… Friends are coo-coo in the head. Zak: Guys, wait! You don't know what you're up against! (Caramba and Crogar walk past Zak and Cece's spirit forms) Guys! Cece: Save your breath. They cannot hear us, remember? Zak: How much time do we have left, Calabrass? Calabrass: The Ziteans are draining the Eyes' energy fast, Zak. The seven hours just went down to… about 20 minutes! Zak: Ah! I can't live like this forever. (Zak and Cece both start running) I like eating! And surfing! I'll even take hitting my head in a while! What do we do? (Zak and Cece both stop running when they hear a voice) Sassafras: Oh, for Behemoth's sake, enough with the whining already! (Zak and Cece both run to where Sassafras is at her hut) Zak: Sassafras? You can hear us? Sassafras: Unfortunately, yes. Being clairvoyant isn't a gift, I'm telling ya… it's a curse! Now, scuttle away and take your loud friends with you! Sassafras slams her door at Zak and Cece) Cece: We need help to contact our friends and get our bodies back. Sassafras: Sassafras never works for free. And ghosts don't carry doubloons last time I checked. Zak: But you're our only hope! Sassafras: Oh, tough break, kid! Now, beat it! I've got a date with my crystal ball and I need peace and quiet. Zak: (to Cece) You know what Clovis does when he wants something? Cece: I am not doing that! Zak: I meant when he gets annoying. Follow my lead. (Zak and Cece both circled above Sassafras and annoys her) Zak and Cece: ♫ ...was a farmer who had a dog. And Bingo was his name-o. B-I-N-G-O. B-I-N-G-O. B-I-N-G-O. And Bingo was his namo-o. (Sassafras throws her crystal ball at Zak's spirit form) There was a farmer who had a dog. And Bingo was his name-o. B-I-N-G-O. ♫ Sassafras: Oh, fine, I'll help ya. But just stop that screeching tortue already! (Zak and Cece both high-five for breaking her) Crogar: Crogar thinks Zak and Cece need a little wake-me-up! Caramba: Are you out of your mind, Crogar? They may have gone luckoo, but they're still our friends! (They both hide when fire almost blast at them) On second thought… wake the snot out of them! (Crogar is about to run of hiding when Sassafras arrives and stops him) Sassafras: Oh, hold your horses! I've got a message for you. Two Ziteans have taken control of your friends' bodies. The real Zak and Cece are standing right here… in spirit form. (to Zak and Cece) There. Happy? Will you stop haunting me now? Caramba: That would explain a lot of things, but… How can we be sure? Sassafras: Cece says Crogar's underwear is pink and ginormous. Is that even a word? Crogar: Aaar! The Witch speaks the truth! Zak: Saved by Viking tighty-pinkies! Caramba: Zak? Cece? How do we get you back inside your bodies! Cece: The Ziteans must have a weakness. Zak: My Starlight showdown attack worked like a charm against the creepy-crawly back in Zite. Maybe we can just glitter them out of our bodies. Calabrass: I'm afraid I'm almost out of juice, Cap'n. Cece: Where are we gonna find bright mystical light in the middle of the night? (The lighthouse shines above them) Zak: Oh, I just had an idea-splosion! Okay! We need a volunteer to play bait… a catapult… a large shiny surface… and most importantly, a banana. Cece and Sassafras: A banana? Crogar and Caramba: Banana? (Meanwhile, the Ziteans are still trying to destroy the island) Male Zitean: Once we've destroyed this awful place, we'll build a new home, one to rival Zite's itself! (blasts at the market stands) Caramba: Oh! Stop! You almost destroyed it! (holds out a banana) Male Zitean: And why would we care? Caramba: Because it's the most delicious, magnificent and special foodstuff ever. It's called… the Ban-Ha-Naah! Female Zitean: Surrender the “Ban-Ha-Naah” to us this instant! Caramba: Sorry. This is the one and only “Banhanaah” in the universe as-we-know-it and it's mine, Daddy-o! Later, Skaters! Male Zitean: Come back here, solid! (Caramba runs off and avoids the male Zitean's blast. Zak and Cece both follow them) Hand over, the “Banhanaah” and we won't hurt you. (Caramba stops running) Caramba: Come… Come and get it… I guess? Zak: Alright, let's do this! (Zak signals to Sassafras) Sassafras: Okay, okay… (Sassafras uses Crogar's underwear as a flag and she waves it to Clovis at the Chaos) Clovis: Ready Chaos, Crogar launching! (The Plank flies up to the lighthouse, carrying Crogar with him) Crogar: Ragnarööök (Crogar uses his sword to reflect the lighthouse's light onto the Ziteans) Female Zitean: Nooo! (The light shines onto Zak and Cece's physical bodies, causing the Ziteans to get out) Zak: Yes! (Zak and Cece gets back into their respective bodies) Yes! (The Seven Eyes fly back to Calabrass' hilt) Calabrass: Aaar! We're back in business! (A vortex to Zite appears above them) Male Zitean: Don't think this is over. Female Zitean: We'll come back for your bodies. And this time, we'll bring our friends. (The Ziteans fly away to the vortex) Crogar: Pah! Those two never fooled Crogar! Caramba: Riiight, you were Johnny-on-the-spot. Zak: (to Clovis) Now I know what it's like to be in your ghost-shoes. It's not all giggle and sunshine being separated from your body. Clovis: Finally, you understand my deep deep deep suffering. And give me all the comic books and movies I want. Cece: Um… no. But we will find your body one day, Clovis. Clovis: That's a deal. (Cece gives him a mop) Huh! Cece: But in the meantime, someone still needs to swab the deck. Zak: Not it! (Zak and Clovis run off) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts